a new live and a new heart
by sunlightprincess
Summary: Chrismas is in veags


this my second of nick and warrick

you don't like this couple **GO AWAT THEN SHOO!!**

for you guys do like this couple go for you then happy readimg

* * *

A another christmas in vegas and another year with warrick.He and i have been together for 6 years god i just love him so much i am hopeing that he ask

me to marry him.There still time for that right now i am on my way to my locker to change my shones.I got there when i open my locker a note fall down

from the top shelf '_what this?' _i pick it up and read it it was from warrick.

_'Nicky come to my house at 8:00 there is something i want to ask you and give you so i will see you soon babe -warrick p.s dress nice hon'._I smile at the

letter my boyfriend can idoit now and then.I got my shones on i closed my locker and i check out i went to my house i took a shower i got out of the bathroom i look at the clock it was 7:34 i still got time to pick a outfist i pick out a black button shirt and some jeans fix my hair and grab my gift for warrick

i got him a balacet it have his name on it is a id balacet._'I wonder what warrick want to talk about' _i thought it was getting around 7:45 i grab my cellphone and warrick gift i got in my car and went warrick house.I heard my phone ring i pick it up and said "yo" "hey babe where are you?" it was him "i'm on my way rick" i start to chuclked he start to laugh "okay see ya love" "you too" i hang up and contuine to get warrick house.I got to his place i knock on his door i heard his footsteps coming to the door he open it he smile at me i did the same "hey love wow you look very nice" he said as he lead in to kiss me.Oh god i can never get tried kissing warrick i put my arms around his neck he put his arms around my waist we stay like that for mintunes we pull away "you look pretty good too warrick".He was hearing a blue buttonshirt some jean he grad my hand pull me in "close your eyes nick don't open thm unitl i say so" i nod i did as he said i head a light swich go off and i heard a march lit "okay babe open your eyes"

I open them i was shock there was wine bottole and a dinner and candle light "warrick what -" "i was planing this for weeks come on the food is getting cold nicky" i smile we sit down and start to eat then he start to open the bottole and start to pour the wine into the glasses."Warrick this is-" "this is what nick?"i start to blush "very romance" he start to grin and laugh.we finish our dinner and our drink then he stand up and went over the stero and turn it on it start to play music then came over offed his hand to me said "may i have this dance nick?" i smile "yes" i took his hand and we start to dacne the song was playing is rember me this way.

_every now and then we find a special friend_

_who never let us down who understand it all, reaches out each time you fall_

_you're the best friend that i've found_

_i know you can't stay ,a part of you will never ever go away_

_your heart will stay._

_i'll make a wish for you and hope it will come ture that life would just be kind to such a gentle mind_

_If you lose your way think back on yesterday remember me this way remember me this way._

_I don't need eyes to see the love you bring to me no matter where i go _

_And i know that you'll be there forever more a part of me, you're everywhere_

_i'll alway care i'll make a wish for you and i hope it will come ture that life would just be kind to such a gentle mind_

_If you lose your way think back on yesterday remember me this way remember this way. _

_And i'll be right behind your shoulder watching you i'll be standing by your and all you do_

_And i won't ever leave as long you believe you just believe_

_I'll make a wish for you and i hope it will come ture that life would just be kind to such a gentle mind_

_And if you lose your way think back on yesterday remember me this way remember me this way _

_this way._

The music stop we look at each other i smile "i love you rick" he just lead in kiss me we just hold each other for long time.He pull away 'me too nicky me too" we sit down on the counch i pull out his gift and give it to him "merry christmas rick" "thanks nicky" he took it and open it then he took the balacet

put it on his wrist and he lead in and kiss me "i love it nick thank you" i nod "hey warrick there was something you want ask?" "yea there is" he smile and he was digging into his pocket he pull out a ring box i could feel my heart beat really fast and my face start to heat up.

"Nick we have knowing each other for 6 years i never want to leave you or be without you again and i know this will sound silly but i want to spend rest of

my life with you nicky and be with you forever " he said when his eyes were fill with love andwarm to me.I start to cry a little thenhe wipe away my tears

"rick i..." i couldn't speak "nick what i'm asking is. Nick stokes will you allwoed me to love you forever? nick will you marry me?" he ask as he open the ring box and i see a gold ring in the box then i did the most silly thing i tackle warrick his back met on counch.

"Yes,warrick i'll marry you oh god rick i love you so much" i start to cry again he smile as he start to wipe away my tears "i love you too babe" we sit up

so he could put the ring on my figer i see the a little closer it have some writen on it.It said '_the man who have my heart i will alway love you forever our hearts as one'_ then he pull me into a hug "thank you warrick i love it" he nod and he start to kiss my neck then we stand up and move to his room that very night we made love to celbrate our new lives together.

**

* * *

**

A/N

:Ok i did my very best okay with this story okay. 


End file.
